Sunstar (WC)
Sunstar, as described by others, is a lean ginger she-cat with long legs built for running. Her fur consists of a rough texture, but that's only from her age. Around various parts of her paws and muzzle are white markings, stretching not too far, so that it never touches her torso. Being in many battles, she has various scars, such as a notch in her left ear and a long slash mark across her right foreleg. She could name every battle that each scar came from. Her eyes are a brilliant green. History Divided Clans (Kithood) You would think a leader would be the kind of cat who was born into the Clan, and will die into the Clan. Not Sunstar. In fact, she was born Cross-Clan, a mix of WindClan and ThunderClan heritage; her mother was a WindClan warrior named Saharasun, and her father a ThunderClan warrior named Vipertail. They fell in love, and the result was Sunstar and her four siblings, Armorpaw, Splashpaw, Rosepaw, and Swordtail. A great battle ensued from the birth of these kits, the winner of the battle would keep the five kits. However, WindClan lost, and a comprimise was made: ThunderClan would keep four of the kits, while WindClan only one, leaving WindClan to keep only Sunstar, Sunkit at the time. Sadly, though, her mother died shortly after the birth, leaving her in the care of another queen. Sunstar grew up without knowing of her family in ThunderClan. She was taught to believe that her father and mother had both died, and she was born without any siblings. Her life through WindClan was smoothly, at least, as a kit. Lies were the only thing holding her together. Chosen (Apprenticeship) She was named Sunpaw on her sixth moon, the very leader of WindClan her mentor. But she was a wild apprentice, full of energy and determination. It looked as if she was unbreakable, able to hold her own against anything. Except the truth. She was around eight months old when she bumped into a ThunderClan warrior on a sole patrol named Lightningstrike. At first, she had the instinct to run away and alert a nearby patrol, but he soon introduced himself to be a friendly cat. Sunpaw was confused; ThunderClan and WindClan weren't exactly on best terms, and this cat was large and burly. He could easily topple her. Maybe a trick? But she soon realized that he meant the truth, for he was revealed to be her cousin, her father being his uncle. He told the story of his siblings deaths, all except Swordpaw, who managed to escape the fire and was never seen or heard of again. Her father was accused of a murder attempt on the Deputy, and was instantly banished and presumed dead. All of this information was too much for Sunpaw, and she refused to believe it. The cat named Lightningstrike then took her to "meet" her father. She fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was in the Dark Forest. When she realized this is where her father resided, she realized that the assassination attempt was false, and that he never deserved that banishment. However, this made little sense, since he was clearly in the Dark Forest. Vipertail went on to explain that even StarClan knew not the answer to the assassination accusations, and he was given free roam between the Dark Forest and StarClan. He merely chose this area so that he could meet her. The only other way to contact her is if she was asleep, and dreams from StarClan don't usually last very long. Lightningstrike was gone when she was knocked out of her trance. She stumbled back to WindClan, wondering whether or not to tell Adrenalinestar of her findings. She decided against it. Proven (Warriorship) After a breakdown in stress, Adrenalinestar cheered her up by having her Warrior Ceremony, one just for her. By themselves. While there were cats in the audience cheering her on, all Sunrise could see and hear was the movement of Adrenalinestar's pelt and the praise he gave her. He was the one she looked up to since she was just a kit, and here he was giving her ceremony. But a certain cat in the crowd below cheered louder than the rest, unbeknownst to Sunrise. It had been about three moons since her Warrior Ceremony. She was out lying in the grass of the long moorlands when a cat approached her. Bramblestorm, a warrior a tad bit older than she was. His obvious crush was oblivious to her, and she was struggling for words when he confessed. Afraid she might hurt his feelings, she told him she liked him as well, even though her feelings were still unclear. He had tried to make a move on her, and she felt uncomfortable the entire time. But after she got to know him better, Sunrise learned just what a great tom he was, and the two had four kits together: Flarekit, Dustkit, Pinekit, and Emberkit. Yet, not a single one looked like her: two light brown tabbys, a tuxedo cat, and a gray tabby. While Sunrise was a bit disappointed, she still loved them the same. When the four of them turned apprentices, the Deputy of WindClan passed, leaving Adrenalinestar to choose his mate, Starlingsong, as the Deputy. Sunrise cheered for the new Deputy, but she later at the ceremony said she wished to resign from the position. Everyone in the Clan was shocked to see her push away the position everyone was so desparate to have, but it was apparent to Sunrise that she was pregnant, and didn't wish to become Deputy while having kits. Adrenaline realized this, and then spoke again. Higher (Deputyship) Sunrise was chosen as the next Deputy. It was amazing to her that she was Adrenalinestar's next choice for a Deputy, but it broke the Warrior Code: Deputies must have mentored at least one apprentice before they assume their position. But Adrenaline seemed to disregard that, and so did Sunrise. She proved herself to be a great Deputy, despite having four apprentices to worry about. She demonstrated great leadership abilities, but lacked confidence in her ability to become an actual leader when Adrenalinestar's lives started to dwindle. She became worried to the point where she couldn't eat or sleep, and the thought of having to take his place soon terrified her. Her anxiety only worsened when her four kits decided to leave the camp on their own, and they ended up being attacked by a snake after venturing too close to the ThunderClan border. The rattlesnake permanently injured Emberpaw's leg, but Dustpaw managed to kill it and bring it back to camp. Sunrise was amazed by her son's fighting abilities, but worried for her daughter, and wondered if she could ever become a warrior. Soon, though, her four kits became warriors, and given their respective names: Flarespot, Dustbreeze, Pinebreath, and Emberlake. Proud of her kits for making it through, especially Emberlake, she always told Dustbreeze that he could make a fine Deputy one day, if he was ever chosen. It would never happen. The Sunrise (Leadership) After the death of Adrenalinestar, it was time to receive her nine lives. The lives were as followed: "This first life I give to you. May it give you the strength to hand down justice to those who have done wrong and innocence to those who have not." - Vipertail, father. "This second life I give to you. May it give you compassion and a kindness that will spread to all nearby." - Saharasun, mother. "This third life I give to you. May it grant you the endurance to never give up on those who seem broken." - Armorpaw, brother. "This fourth life I give to you. May it grant you harmony and inner peace." - Splashpaw, sister. "This fifth life I give to you. May it give you beauty and grace." - Rosepaw, sister. "I am your uncle: Lightningstrike's father. This sixth life I give to you. May it give you the determination to do anything you set your mind to." - Unknown, uncle, father of Lightninstrike. "I am your mother's second brother. Your uncle. This seventh life I give to you. May it grant you a will stronger than any mountain." - Unknown, uncle, father of Sageleaf. "This eighth life so give to you. May it grant you the leadership needed to guide your can to greatness." - Adrenalinestar, former leader, mentor. And when she woke up, she woke up sweating and in tears at the Moonpool. All nine lives of her. When an apprentice was trapped inside the Tunnels, after his rescue, she told them to seal part of the Tunnels, so that no cat could fall into it ever again. The only entrance was a secret one, only the Leader and Deputy, Windstalker, knew of it. It was to be used only during emergencies. A badger attack on the Clan left Sunstar with eight lives remaining. She made a quicky recovery, and felt different after she lost her first life. Like a part of her was missing, suddenly. Twin tornadoes formed on the moorlands and destroyed the Clan Camp. Not only did her son, Dustbreeze, die in the devastation, but the Camp was utterly destroyed. The Clan stayed in the Tunnels for protection from the twisters, and began to rebuild. However, Sunstar was lost in the endless Tunnels, and was presumed dead by her Clan. Wind''star'' took up the position briefly, only for her to return within three weeks later. Quotes "A warrior isn't defined by how much power they have, but by their loyalty to their Clan." - Sunstar's '''personal quote. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Sunfire, after Dawnfire of WindClan...." - '''Sunstar '''performing a Warrior Ceremony for the deceased '''Sunpaw. Category:History Category:Divided Clans (Kithood) Category:Chosen (Apprenticeship) Category:Proven (Warriorship) Category:Higher (Deputyship) Category:Sunrise (Leader)